


strange and beautiful

by quietregulus



Series: confessions!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietregulus/pseuds/quietregulus
Summary: A look into Luna's life, namely her friendship with Draco Malfoy and growing relationship with Ginny Weasley.





	strange and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't /believe/ this fic works as a standalone, but it might, who knows! Also, I know this is never a good sign, but this is my first time writing femslash, so uh hopefully it isn't horrible.
> 
> I've always wanted to add onto 'confessions' and now I can finally say I've done it! As is the style of 'smile through your teeth,' the tiny prologue is in the (3rd) pov of a character other than the main. In this case, it's Draco, and the main is Luna. I do sort of want to do a Draco-centric story in confessions!verse but we'll see. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Title from Aqualung's song of the same name.
> 
> HP and its characters aren't mine. If they were, they'd /actually/ be queer.

**June 2002**

Draco straightened up from where he knelt, remaining on his knees and brushing his hands on his jeans. Most of the dirt that was on his palms transferred to the denim, though some remained stuck thanks to the sweat on his palms.

He looked up from the ground, squinting up at Luna through the sun’s blinding beams. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"- you see. That's why yarrows are so important."

"Yes, of course," Draco said, though he didn't see.

He stood up, his back aching from all the work they'd done in the Manor's garden. It felt like the back of his thin shirt was soaked through, sticking uncomfortably to his back. He put his hands on his hips and gazed down at their work. The newly planted yarrows were bright yellow, standing tall amongst the other flowers.

"Oh, they’re lovely. Just wait until your mother sees," Luna smiled serenely at him, beautiful and carefree in her sundress. “She’ll adore them.”

"I hope so," Draco said, smiling slightly.

Being with Luna felt like he was being restored. The amount of pure good in her reached out and rejuvenated him, slowly healing all of the parts in Draco that were broken. It might take the rest of their lives for Draco to be whole again, but he would take what he could get.

The sound of footsteps caused both of them to look over towards the Manor.

Poppy, their only remaining house elf, and Draco’s mother were making their way over, the two of them holding tall, iced glasses of lemon-infused water.

Draco's mouth actually watered at the sight of them and he hurried to retrieve his glass from his mother. She smiled at him knowingly, looking worn but elegant in lightweight, navy blue robes.

"Thank you, Miss Poppy," said Luna as she took her own glass from the house elf. She took a long drink. "That tastes wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." Draco's mother smiled. "You two deserve it for laboring out here all day. And in this heat, no less."

"Poppy can be doing the planting, sir and misses," offered Poppy, her big eyes staring up at the three of them. "It would be Poppy's pleasure."

"That's very kind of you," replied Luna, "But some things are done best by hand."

"Nevertheless, the garden looks lovely," said Narcissa, her eyes sweeping the work Luna and Draco had accomplished so far. "Luna, I hope you don't feel obligated to do this. I'm certain Draco could manage by himself."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, Mrs. Malfoy." Luna shook her head solemnly. "Gardening is something I quite like doing, and it's even more enjoyable with Draco. And your backyard is the perfect project because it's suffered so much."

Narcissa's face stiffened, and Draco felt his chest tighten as he glanced between his mother and Luna. Mother still didn't like talking about what had happened to them, but he knew she wouldn't and couldn’t argue with Luna. And she didn't.

Her lined face relaxed into a soft smile. "I truly appreciate it. But if there's nothing else I can do for you, I think I'll take my leave. It really is so hot out."

Draco nodded, and Luna bid her goodbye. Poppy followed Narcissa at her heels.

Luna turned to Draco.

"She really is a lovely woman. You must be so happy to have her as your mother."

Draco nodded, his throat suddenly very dry.

He took a sip of the water, savoring the ice-cold drink as it slid down his throat.

* * *

 

**August 2002**

Luna and Draco walked into the Tesco together, Luna lagging behind him.

“You’ve said you’d only been in a Tesco once?” asked Draco.

He was pushing a trolley along as they headed for the bread aisle.

“Yes,” Luna nodded. “I don’t have too much experience with Muggle markets.”

“Well, this is the epitome of an English Muggle market,” Draco explained, “So you’re off to a good start.”

“I’ve done a bit of research, but I’m still not very certain of what I’m doing,” Luna admitted. “Thank you for taking me, Draco.”

He waved a hand.

“I needed to go anyway, Luna.”

As if to prove his point, Draco picked a loaf of bread and put it in his trolley.

Luna smiled.

In the meat aisle, she found vegan sausages, which she presented to Draco with awe.

* * *

 

Luna didn’t really like drinking, but she did like to be with her friends.

She gazed at them all, laughing and speaking and drinking, arms around shoulders and hands touching. Her eyes landed on Ginny, who was talking to Harry with a soft look on her face.

Luna had always liked Ginny, admiring her courage and compassion for others. She would never forget what Ginny had done for her throughout Hogwarts, supporting and defending Luna when others were horrible to her. She watched as Ginny bit her bottom lip, nodding at what Harry was saying, and then tuck a lock of her dark red hair behind her ear.

 _She really is very beautiful_ , thought Luna wistfully.

She’d never been an especially sexual person, but she could easily recognize beauty in others. In both Ginny and Harry, for instance. Ginny’s fair skin, freckles, and deep brown eyes might mislead someone into thinking she was soft and submissive, but when she grinned wide and her eyes flashed, one could see her true personality shine.

And Harry was so lovely as well. His black messy curls were soft to the touch, and his green eyes held so much emotion in them. Luna’s heart ached when she saw him sometimes; she could _feel_ just how sad he was. It was tangible, though that might have been the wrackspurts.

Ginny and Harry must have cottoned on to Luna watching them, and they both turned to her.

“How are you, Luna?” asked Ginny, a grin on her face.

“Oh, I’m wonderful,” she answered. “It’s so nice to see everyone.”

Ginny’s smile grew, and Harry nodded. And then Ron pulled Harry’s attention away from them, and it was just Ginny grinning at Luna.

“I’m glad to see you. It’s been a while since you’ve come. What have you been up to lately?”

“Well there’s my research, of course,” Luna said. “I’m currently investigating the presence of different breeds of plimpies in the streams of southern England. But I’ve also reconnected with someone we knew from Hogwarts, which has been nice.”

Ginny’s face changed a bit at that. Luna wondered why.

“Reconnected like…?” Ginny asked, her voice less light-hearted.

Luna cocked her head at her and smiled pleasantly. “Like what, Ginny?”

“As in, um,” Ginny brushed her hair back over her shoulder impatiently, “Dating?”

Luna blinked before putting it together.

“Oh, no!” Luna giggled. “I think we’re just friends. And I don’t think I’m his type.”

Ginny relaxed a bit at that and quirked an eyebrow. “What _is_ his type then?”

“Male,” Luna answered matter-of-factly, because it was.

“And…yours?”

“Everyone, really,” Luna said thoughtfully. “I think it matters who the person really is inside, rather than on the outside. Some people are truly lovely, but others can be quite rude. So I suppose my type is ‘not rude.’”

Ginny laughed a bit. “That’s fair.”

“Would you like to tell me who your type is?” Luna offered.

Ginny’s cheeks flushed prettily and she took a sip of her clear drink, which had a sprig of lavender in it.

“I’m not too sure, actually,” Ginny confessed, her voice lower than it had been. “I’ve been…thinking about it.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No, no, that’s alright,” Ginny shook her head. “Don’t even worry about it.”

She took another sip, her gaze focused on it instead of on Luna. Luna watched her interestedly.

“Well, maybe I do. I don’t know who else I’d talk to about this. I mean – other than Harry, aren’t they all…”

“Oh, heterosexual?” Luna asked, picking up on Ginny’s unsaid words. She glanced around at the small group – Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. “I think you’re right, Ginny, but it’s not right to assume. Why can’t you talk about it with Harry? He loves you very much, you know.”

Ginny bit her lip and sighed.

“I know. Of course I know,” she said. “But I don’t want to make it weird.”

“But why would it be?”

“Because we dated,” Ginny said as if it were obvious.

She rested her chin on her palm, looking sadly at her drink. Luna frowned.

“I think he’d be happy to talk about it with you,” Luna said.

“No, it’s fine.”

But it did not seem fine to Luna.

“Ginny – “

“I fancy girls,” Ginny said suddenly, her eyes fixed on the lavender. “And I think…I fancy you.”

She then looked up at Luna, her brown eyes as hopeful and vulnerable and scared as Luna had ever seen them. Luna suddenly felt very dizzy.

“Oh,” Luna breathed.

She wished the wrackspurts would leave – her brain was too fuzzy to think straight, and what was happening now was important. Ginny sighed and turned her head away, taking Luna’s silence as a rejection.

“I think,” Luna began, and she carefully took one of Ginny’s hands in her own, “We should find someplace quieter so I can think.”

Ginny had looked back at Luna when she’d taken her hand, eyes wide. Luna squeezed gently, and Ginny squeezed back as she slipped off her chair.

“We’re gonna go to the loo,” Ginny informed the others, and the others nodded.

Luna hopped off her own chair and allowed herself to be led by Ginny. But instead of the loos, they went in the direction of the front door.

The air was warm and the outside of the bar dimly lit. Ginny dropped Luna’s hand and the absence struck Luna more than she’d like it to. She wrapped her arms around herself and Ginny stared at her with an expectant look on her freckled face. Luna stared back at her, a thousand things going through her mind at once.

“You already know I like you, Ginny,” Luna told her once she’d gathered her thoughts.

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “Is there going to be a but?”

Luna shook her head. She stepped closer.

“You’re exceptionally beautiful,” Luna said quietly. Her heart was beating fairly fast and she thought her hands might have been trembling. _Strange_ , Luna thought. She was not afraid often. “May I kiss you?”

She watched as Ginny grinned and closed the distance between them, her hand coming to touch Luna’s face and then her lips pressing against Luna’s own. Luna kissed back, tasting lip balm and the lavender drink Ginny had been drinking earlier.

Ginny’s lips were so soft and she smelled so good and Luna didn’t know the last time she’d felt something so nice. Luna pulled back, feeling lightheaded as she smiled at the woman in front of her. Ginny’s face was flushed and beautiful, her eyes bright.

Luna could tell Ginny’s mind was working, the wheels turning as she mapped out her next movements.

A wolfish grin was beginning to grow on Ginny’s face, sending chills down Luna’s spine.

“Would you, er, want to come back to mine?” Ginny asked, her eyes glued on Luna.

Luna nodded, a thrill going through her entire body. “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later found Luna being straddled by Ginny on her bed.

Ginny knelt to kiss Luna again, and Luna responded enthusiastically. They’d moved on from pecks to snogging fairly quickly, as both were apparently unsatisfied with chaste kisses. Ginny’s hair tickled Luna’s face and Luna giggled mid-snog. Ginny pulled back, her face alight.

“What?”

“Your hair,” Luna explained, reaching up to run her fingers though the red locks.

Ginny watched as she did so with a soft smile.

“I can pull it back, if you like?”

“No, it’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Ginny grinned.

Ginny leaned in again, this time to suck gently on Luna’s earlobe, her hands gripping Luna’s upper arms. Luna gasped at the feel of Ginny’s tongue running along the edge of her ear. Ginny moved onto Luna’s neck in a smooth motion, sucking and kissing the delicate skin there, surely leaving marks.

“Mmh,” Luna breathed in deep.

She tilted her head back and sideways, making it easier for Ginny to reach more skin. Soon Ginny’s hands were running up and down Luna’s waist and hips. Her fingers caught on the end of Luna’s shirt, barely brushing against Luna’s exposed skin. Luna twitched and shivered at the light touches.

“Could I?” Ginny asked softly, her voice barely a whisper. She tugged at Luna’s shirt expectantly.

Luna sat up herself and pulled her shirt off, feeling her face heat up as Ginny looked at her, mesmerized. With trembling fingers, Luna undid her bra, took it off, and let it drop to the side of the bed.

Ginny’s eyes were wide as they took in the sight, her face slowly growing more and more flushed the longer she looked. Ginny reached out and took Luna’s face in her hands, coming close to kiss her, desperate and open-mouthed. Luna kissed back eagerly, her tongue darting into Ginny’s mouth, and became aware of the growing wetness between her thighs.

Luna shivered as Ginny’s hands began roaming once more, this time without Luna’s shirt acting as a barrier. Her hands were gentle and hesitant as they molded over Luna’s breasts. Luna shivered as Ginny grasped them and traced around her nipples with a steady finger. Ginny bent over and flicked her tongue out at one of them, and Luna bit her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping her mouth. Encouraged, Ginny began sucking at it as her hands ran up and down Luna’s waist and hips.

Ginny surfaced, her brown eyes on Luna’s own. “I’ve never done this before. With a girl, I mean.”

“Do you want me to show you?” Luna asked softly. When Ginny nodded, Luna said, “Here, switch.”

They switched positions; now Ginny was lying on her back, beautiful and expectant as she looked up at Luna with flushed skin and wide eyes. Luna sat in-between Ginny’s legs and set a hand on one of her thighs, still covered by denim shorts.

“Can I take these off?”

Ginny nodded, and Luna carefully unbuttoned and unzippered them; Ginny lifted her hips so Luna could pull them off. Small, white panties awaited Luna, and she smiled at the other woman.

She delicately ran a finger over Ginny’s lips, covered only by the thin cloth and getting a full-body tremble from her.

“Is this alright?” Luna asked, and when Ginny whispered a small ‘yes,’ Luna snuck a finger underneath the panties.

She brushed past the small tangle of hair and found her opening, wet and ready for her. Luna stroked her again once, and unable to help herself, slowly inserted a finger inside Ginny.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ginny said.

She moved her finger experimentally, watching as Ginny shut her eyes and writhed against the bed. Luna stuck another finger inside and delighted at the way Ginny clutched at the sheets desperately. She was wet and hot and tight against Luna’s fingers, and when she crooked them, Ginny moaned unrestrainedly.

“Yes, Luna,” she was saying, “Just like that, but could you – “

Luna withdrew them to rub at her clit, making small circles as Ginny hissed and stretched her body out, her fingers finding Luna’s arm and clamping down. Luna alternated between fucking Ginny with her fingers and teasing her clit, watching mesmerized as Ginny moved and moaned and panted.

“You’re so beautiful, Ginny,” Luna said lowly, her eyes glued on the marvelous sight before her.

“Mmm.”

Her fingers still working, Luna bent and leaned close to Ginny’s face. She kissed her neck and her lips and Ginny kissed back like she needed her.

Luna pulled away and breathed against Ginny’s kiss-swollen lips, “I want to eat you out.”

“Oh, fuck,” Ginny panted in response, her brown eyes now open and staring at Luna. “Please. Please, Luna.”

Luna finally withdrew her fingers, leaving Ginny trembling.

“Could you take off your shirt?” Luna asked her.

Ginny was already pulling it off and undoing her bra before Luna could even finish. Luna took the sight in hungrily, trying to memorize the look on Ginny’s face, the small smattering of freckles across her chest, and her small, beautiful breasts. She was fit, almost outrageously so, and Luna thought that all the Harpies practice Ginny went through was well worth it.

Her thoughts were cut short as Ginny pulled Luna close and kissed her hard, her tongue dipping inside Luna’s mouth. Luna never thought snogging someone could feel so good, but she’d been proven wrong, so very wrong. Ginny’s hands were on Luna’s breasts now, grasping and massaging and squeezing as she bit and pulled at Luna’s bottom lip. A low moan escaped from Luna’s throat and she pulled back.

“Stop that,” Luna chastised, and Ginny grinned wolfishly. “Lean back.”

Ginny obliged and lay back down on the bed once more. Luna pulled Ginny’s panties off slowly, loving how long and lean Ginny’s freckled legs were. Merlin, had Luna ever seen such perfection? Ginny opened her legs and bent her knees invitingly, a smile playing at her lips.

Luna rearranged herself in front of Ginny’s pussy and placed a hand on each of Ginny’s thighs. She started by kissing the insides of her thighs slowly, delighting in the way she knew she was teasing Ginny. The woman was tensing and moving in front of her, and Luna decided to be merciful and licked experimentally at Ginny’s clit.

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Ginny moaned, and Luna strengthened her grip on Ginny’s thighs.

She began in earnest then, sliding her tongue into Ginny’s pussy and licking upwards slowly. Ginny shuddered around her and grabbed at Luna’s hair. She took this as a sign of encouragement and continued, tracing different patterns with her tongue and making note of what made Ginny squirm the hardest. Ginny grew wetter and wetter as Luna went on, tonguing at her clit and licking at every bit of her sensitive flesh.

“ _Luna_.”

Ginny was panting above her and she pulled Luna’s hair, tugging her and dragging her until she just forced Luna’s face as close as it could get to Ginny’s pussy. Luna stayed there, close to Ginny’s warmth and scent and wetness, licking as Ginny made small, breathy noises.

Luna moved back a bit and brought one of her hands over from Ginny’s thigh. As she continued to lick, she rubbed tight circles at Ginny’s clit with her thumb.

Ginny moaned loudly now, her fingers fisting even harder in Luna’s hair.

“I’m going to –“

“Come for me, love,” Luna murmured against her.

Ginny came with a cry, her entire body shuddering and trembling as she did so. Luna pulled back, tossing her long hair behind her back and smiling down at Ginny. The other woman was still panting and staring up at Luna with a dazed look in her eyes.

“Fuck,” Ginny breathed, and Luna laughed lightly.

“Did you like it?” Luna asked as she came to lie next to Ginny.

“Like it?” Ginny asked, draping a hand over Luna’s bare waist and pulling her closer.

“Your first time with a woman.”

“Luna,” Ginny said, looking over at her with a dazzling smile, “I loved it.”

* * *

 

“Are you alright, Draco? You seem distracted.”

Draco looked up when she spoke, his grey eyes still unfocused. His face changed as he processed what she had said and he nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. I, well..." He paused, his expression thoughtful. "Do you remember how I told you about the Muggle mental health support group I’m going to?"

Luna nodded, her hair bouncing along with her.

"There's someone there who I – who we both know." Draco fiddled with the cup of tea in front of him, turning it this way and that until its pattern lined up with the pattern of the plate. He frowned down at it. "And I don't know if I'd like to keep going."

"Why not?" She took a sip of her own tea.

"Well, he and I aren't close. And I – it's a vulnerable place, Luna, you must realize. It's the only place where I can talk about things I don't talk about otherwise, and now...it doesn't feel safe."

He met her gaze now, and Luna cocked her head.

"Will he betray you by breaking confidentiality?"

"No, I don't think so," said Draco quietly.

"Why don't you feel safe, then?"

"I can't speak freely anymore. Or he'll – judge me, or mock me, or..."

"He must be there for similar reasons as you, right Draco?"

"I suppose," Draco conceded, but he still seemed troubled.

"Why don't you trust him?" Luna prodded gently.

"I never have. And he doesn't trust me," Draco said stiffly. "It's simply the way things are."

"Things change all the time, Draco. The wind, the seasons, the air, animals, people...us. Nothing is forever."

Draco looked at her sadly. He sighed and turned his head away, choosing to look out the tall windows out into the garden. As if the universe has been listening, a sudden wind blew, shaking the branches of the trees in the garden, causing the growing flowers to sway unsteadily.

Luna studied his profile. She remembered seeing it years ago, in the shadows of his basement. His greasy hair had stuck to his damp forehead, and his eyes were haunted, always haunted. His voice shook almost as much as his hands when he snuck extra food to them. He never looked at her, or any of the others.

Draco met her gaze now.

"It's more complicated than that," he said finally, his voice gentle but firm.

She smiled wryly at him.

Luna knew exactly who Draco was talking about, of course. Harry had confided in her a week ago at their favorite pub that he had went to a support group session for his first time. He hadn't said much in the way of specifics, but she could tell he was grateful for the change in his life. 

"Please don't stop going, Draco," she asked him. "I've seen how much it's helped you this past year, and it would be terribly sad if you stopped because of this single obstacle."

He scratched at his forearm absently. He sighed again.

"Fine. Alright. You're right again. I'll keep going."

She stretched and patted his arm reassuringly.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Seeing Ginny always made Luna's day better. She was like an extra ray of light, a burst of flame; her presence made everything more vivid and bright.

Luna watched as Ginny raced to her from the center of the Quidditch field, running a hand through her long, thick hair and beaming. She was in her Harpies uniform, looking windswept and gorgeous.

"Thanks for coming, Luna," she said breathlessly.

The wind blew her hair in her face again and she swept it away impatiently. It seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Of course I came," Luna told her. "It was such an exciting game, and I'm so happy to see that you won."

Ginny grinned. "Thank you."

"What would you like to do now?"

"Change, for one," Ginny answered. "I stink. Afterwards, we can go out. I'm dying for a pint."

Luna nodded. "I'll be here."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Luna stared; even her eyebrows were effortlessly perfect.

"Or you could come with me," she coughed and looked away before peeking back to see Luna's face. "To the lockers."

Luna felt butterflies erupt inside her stomach as she nodded slowly. This wasn't a trick, was it? No. Ginny would never do that.

Ginny led the way, talking about this and that about the game. Luna listened interestedly, watching the way her face lit up or how she rolled her eyes depending on the topic of conversation. Soon they were at the entrance of the women's locker rooms.

“Come on in,” Ginny said slyly, a grin on her face.

Luna had no choice but to follow.

There were only a few women left inside, and Ginny’s locker was tucked away in a far corner. Luna watched as Ginny opened it and began taking off her guards. As she unbuckled and loosened, she spoke to Luna without looking at her.

“So, erm, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I just wanted to check and…well, are we dating, Luna?” Ginny finally looked at her as she said her name, looking a bit nervous.

The question mildly surprised Luna. “Yes, I thought so.”

Ginny smiled instantly, clearly relieved. She resumed undressing, still smiling. “Good. Brilliant. Yeah, I just wanted to make sure.”

Luna couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

 

They were at the Leaky now, having the pints that Ginny had so craved earlier.

“So do you want to tell people?” Ginny asked her as they started on their second drink. “Not the press, of course, but our mates?”

Luna pondered this for a moment. She didn’t that she didn’t really mind either way; whatever made Ginny happy would be the best for her. Luna told her this, and Ginny flushed prettily.

“Well, I don’t know, really,” Ginny admitted. “I don’t think I want to. Not yet, anyway. I haven’t even…come out to them yet. Oh, Merlin, how am I even going to tell Mum and Dad? Or my brothers?”

“They’ll love you no matter what, Ginny,” Luna told her. “They were all very supportive of Harry.”

“But that’s _Harry_ ,” said Ginny. “He can do no wrong in Mum’s eyes. And Ron took a bit of time to really accept it.”

“He might have just been more upset about you and him splitting,” Luna offered.

“That’s true,” Ginny said. She sighed exaggeratedly. “What am I going to do, Luna?”

“It’ll all turn out. You’ll see, Ginny. It always does.”

* * *

 

“Luna!”

She looked up from the field notes she’d been reviewing and over at Ginny, who was coming toward her with an angry expression and waving a foot of parchment in one hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“This,” said Ginny fiercely, and shoved the parchment at Luna. She didn’t allow time for Luna to read it, however, and kept on talking. “Fucking Harry told Ron and Hermione about us and now Hermione’s sent _this_ to me!”

Luna skimmed over it calmly, noting the generous usage of exclamation points and run-on sentences. She handed it back to Ginny, whose ears were red.

“It’s very nice, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah,” admitted Ginny, snatching the letter back and crossing her arms, crumpling it in the process. “But still, it wasn’t Harry’s news to tell.”

Luna stood and took Ginny by the waist, hugging her from the side.

“Yes,” admitted Luna against Ginny’s neck, and she felt Ginny shiver against her. “But they’re his best friends, and he tells them everything, doesn’t he?”

Ginny seemed to have relaxed a bit now, but she still rolled her eyes. “Yeah, alright, the three of them are like, platonic soulmates or whatever, but I’d bet you a Galleon that Harry hasn’t told them about Malfoy.”

Luna hummed, kissed Ginny on the cheek, and released her.

“You can keep your Galleon because I agree with you. But it’s a bit different, don’t you think? Ronald and Hermione might consider me their friend, but I don’t believe they consider Draco to be theirs.”

Ginny’s mouth quirked at that.

“Draco?” she asked, making a face like the word left a strange taste in her mouth.

Luna nodded. “Harry must have known that they’d be accepting of us.”

“He still shouldn’t have told them,” Ginny huffed. “And Luna, why’d you call him Dr – _that_.”

“Well, because he’s my friend. And I’m his. Though he still calls me Lovegood.”

“Since when?”

“Maybe half a year. He was making amends, you see, and wrote me a very kind letter apologizing for what had happened that spring,” Luna recalled. “It wasn’t his fault, of course, and he had risked his life to help mine and Mr. Ollivander’s and Dean’s, which was nice of him, and I told him that. He is an interesting person and I enjoy his company, though he can still be callous sometimes.”

Ginny ogled at her. “Wow. I didn’t know that.”

“Oh.” Luna blinked. “I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s alright.” Ginny waved it away. “Anyway, I’m over it. Harry telling Hermione and Ron, I mean. They’re obviously fine with it – maybe more than fine – and I reckon it saves me the trouble.”

“That’s the spirit,” said Luna, and kissed her.

Ginny kissed back enthusiastically, nudging Luna’s mouth open and slipping her tongue inside. Luna made a small noise and returned the favor. When they parted, Ginny gave Luna a sweet, slow smile and hugged her tight.

Luna wished she could have seen Ginny’s face as she mumbled into Luna’s neck, “I think I’m falling for you.”

“Me too,” was all Luna could manage.

* * *

 

“I hear you knew about Harry and I all along,” Draco said without preamble.

Luna looked at him evenly. He didn’t seem mad. Perhaps a bit amused, if the raised eyebrow and small smirk were anything to go by.

She nodded. “I did.”

“So all this time,” Draco sighed, “You let me go on and on while you knew exactly who I was talking about.”

Luna smiled faintly. “The way you and Harry talked about each other, it was like pieces of a puzzle. And now, the puzzle’s been solved.”

Draco considered this for a moment. “What has he said about me?”

“Oh, all good things,” Luna answered vaguely. “He’s quite taken with you, you know. And I can tell he’s been doing much better recently, like all the wrackspurts have gone from his brain.”

Draco opened his mouth, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

“I know it wasn’t just wrackspurts, Draco,” she reassured him, “But I do believe they were a contributing factor.”

“Right. Of course,” Draco said, though Luna could tell he was still confused. He cleared his throat and regarded her with cool, grey eyes. “Anyway, you and the youngest Weasley, hm?”

“Yes,” Luna smiled. Her heart fluttered at the simple thought of Ginny. “Me and her.”


End file.
